King
King is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. His real name is Fairy King Harlequin for he protects the Fairy King's Forest and the rest of the Fairy Realm. His Sacred Treasure is the Spirit Spear Chastiefol, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Disaster. King’s Sin: After supposedly ending Helbram's life, King took on the sentence for ignoring Helbram's mass murdering of humans continuously over a period of five hundred years. This came close to sparking a war between humans and fairies. He was consequently sentenced to an imprisonment for a thousand years, and was recognized as the Sin of Sloth as he ignored the atrocities committed and turned a blind eye. As noted by his lazy personality, its no wonder why King would be the Sin of Sloth. He rarely takes action, save for fights that he is needed in. Regardless, he is a force to be reckoned with on the battle fired and on the Force. King’s Sacred Treasure is the Spirit Spear Chastiefol, a spear that can transform into different forms. His ability is Disaster. An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy King", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. This ability allows King to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor than can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. This power was originally described as the reason that King is able to completely draw out the mysterious qualities of the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, as the spear itself is made from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest. King is also able to alter his own appearance at will. This is noted to be the cause of the mishap of his wanted poster, as it pictured his disguised form rather than his real one, which causes a lot of confusion. He holds a great amount of feelings for Diane. Sometime after the Shadow Strike Force was complete, Ty returned with Diane, Josuke and his friends, and Sabertooths representatives to Liones to meet Meliodas and gather the rest of the sins, King included. He made his first appearance in battle alongside Ty, Rogue and Sting when they were in the midst of standing between an Enraged Gray after hearing the truth of E.N.D from Invel, and his new goal of killing natsu and avenging everything that made his life a living hell. Ty was at a disadvantage to Gray’s Ice Devil Slayer Magic, only gaining slight ground with Sting at his side before calling in King to help. After some slight confusion, Ty took a swing at Gray with his non frozen arm, knocking him into one of the planted swords left by King, stunning him enough for Rogue to attack him. It was then that King decided to up the ante, using Chastefoils first alternate form to gravely wound Gray, making him pass out. He then put Gray in a stasis condition surrounding him with healing pollen from the Sacred Tree until he could get actual medical treatment. Category:Shadow Strike Force Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Spear wielders